wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Katherine Deathpants
[[/Archive 1|--> to browse archive]] Your in Hey, Jester got it. You can now access the new wiki. Please start moving Creatures D-G when your ready. Here's the procedure: Step 1) On Wikia, Open page you want to move, click edit, and copy contents. Step 2) On Central, Go to: http://www.wizard101central.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage and enter new page name (ex: Creature:Agony Wraith) Step 3) Paste contents, delete image lines (and bazaar for items), and save. Step 4) Go on to next page and repeat steps 1-3. If you have questions please let me or User:Potroast42 know and we will be glad to help. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 22:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Pets Umm... They should be good to go by the end of the day, but I need to fix up the associated templates first. --Potroast42 17:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Begin Moving You may start on the pets whenever your ready. Here is the process: Step 1) On Wikia, Open page you want to move, click edit, and copy contents. Step 2) On Central, Go to: http://www.wizard101central.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage and enter new page name (ex: Pet:Helephant) If there is a (Pet) in the old title please remove it. It is very important that you put Pet: before the name so it will be in the right Namespace. Step 3) Paste contents, delete image lines (and bazaar for items), and save. Step 4) Go on to next page and repeat steps 1-3. If you have any questions then please ask me or Potroast. We will help you the best we can. Thanks - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Continued Hey I just seen that Potroast wasn't quite done with the pet template. I will need to check with him to see if it's ready or not yet. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Namespace Hey, the namespace for all the Pet Abilities and Derby Talents is PetAbility: Please only use this one when making pages. Also any (Pet) you see in the pages needs to be removed as well. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:56, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oops No problem, just move the pages to the correct name and I will delete all the redirects later. Unless you have a box to choose not to leave one behind. If so then make sure to un-check that so it doesn't create a redirect. Thanks - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 03:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oops LOL yeah I'll take care of the redirect. About the AWB. It's a good thing you can't. We rather something like this be done by hand. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 03:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Permissions Hey, I see that the permissions got worked out. Sorry for the wait. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK ty. Katherine Deathpants 01:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Permission Error Yes mam. I see the issue and we are working to fix it right now. After I set it straight this time it will be fixed for good. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :OK :) Katherine Deathpants 19:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) PetInfoTemplate I don't know if this has ported to the new site or not. You and EEF do most of the janitor work on the pets, and EEF isn't around right now, and I didn't want to just go in and change things if they are set that way for a specific reason. Just noticed that the Talent and Derby Ability is listed incorrectly in the template so that on the page it points to the wrong page (Talents and Derby Abilities) ((the categories are fine, though)). Also, if there is no Boosting ability listed in the filled-out form a category is incorrectly listed (-Boosting Talents) anyway. I think this last is caused by generating the Category before determining if the taltype exists. RCWizard 05:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Bleaargh! Wiki doesn't like Category namespace tags inside the the parsing tags. Also, the Category problem isn't a problem - it's actually a problem with someone not entering the talent type when entering a derby ability. the PetAbilityInfobox doesn't currently have a way to turn that category off if taltype (Talent Type) is blank so all derby Abilities currently want a category named -Boosting Talents RCWizard 05:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Fixed the category issue :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Artic/Arctic Cat Wasn't the Artic Cat a misspelled duplicate page of the Arctic Cat? ErinEmeraldflame 18:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh geez, lol I see now. Arctic. XD Katherine Deathpants 18:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok Good :D ErinEmeraldflame 18:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Frost Hound I saw that you made the Frost Hound page on here so I was wondering if you had a frost hound or where you got the pic? Sethgainey 01:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC)